Rock your world
by Allmykindsofthings
Summary: Cora makes an interesting encounter. Cora/The Huntress original character


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing beside my crazy mind and my computer… and sometimes it's more them owning me…

**Note**: this is actually a gift to one of my friend who want Cora… badly… Since she is probably not alone in this world, I thought I could share this with you. Have fun…

"You are a huntress?!" Cora has never been so stunned in her whole life. This woman barged into her home like she owned the place, accusing her of hunting on her ground and, even though she knew she should throw her out, she can't help but be fascinated by her wild beauty. The light haired woman is dressed mostly in leather and Cora notices how her outfit hugs her in all the right places. It's almost indecent!

"Yes, I am. You got a problem with that?" she answers, lifting her chin with defiance. "All your powers are not scaring me. No one hunts **on** my property! Am I clear?" she says as she takes a few steps closer, invading Cora's senses. She smells like the forest in the morning. Fresh and sweet, with a hint of spiciness. She closes her eyes for a second to take it all in and when she opens them again, the Huntress can see a darkness in them. A darkness she has encountered before. She sees Cora gulping and, as the older woman opens her mouth to speak, the Huntress lifts a finger on her lips to silence them.

"The next words coming out of your mouth better be :_Yes, Huntress, you are perfectly clear_. Because you see, Cora, I am immune to your magic. You can't hurt me. Your spells won't work on me. So here, I have the upper hand. . . Wanna think again about your answer?" she says and Cora can't help the shudder running through her body. She shakes her head and the Huntress's finger leaves her lips. The back of her hand caressing her cheek as her eyes are roaming on her face, marveling at the surprise on it. _She probably never met someone able to fight her_, thinks the Huntress, _and fight her I will_...

"Yes, Miss, you are clear." defies Cora, using almost the same sentence but not giving her _guest _the satisfaction of the exact same words.

"Good girl... that will do for now... Do you know how beautiful you are when you're not hiding behind your black magic?" she says, her fingers sliding down her face and tracing random patterns on her neck and shoulder as she circles her like she would circle her prey.

"Wha-What is your name, Huntress?" Cora barely manages to get it out. She is not one to usually be troubled by anyone, let alone a woman! This is not right. She is a married woman. Granted that Henry doesn't touch her anymore, not that she minds though he's never rocked her world anyway, but she has... needs... like any other woman. Needs amplified by her magic. And the proximity of this gorgeous wild woman is making her dizzy. And wanting. She has never craved for anyone's body but she is different.

"For you, I'll just be the Huntress... You don't need to know more..." she whispers in Cora's ear, sending electricity throughout her body. Cora desperately wants to get out, to send her away, or at least to take a step and distance herself from that temptress. But she can't. Her own body is betraying her. And instead of a step away, she feels her body lean into the cool leather of the Huntress, feeling the heat coming off of the body pressing back against her.

"What are you doing? What is this magic?!" Cora breathes out, moaning under the touch of the fearless woman. The Huntress has put a hand on her stomach, pulling Cora closer to her, as her other hand is on her throat, fingers opening the tiny buttons of her blouse.

"Have you ever been with a woman, Cora?" she says between kisses on Cora's offered neck. Cora pathetically moans into her touch. Her, the woman feared in all the land, the stronger one, the woman who could tear **all this **place down by snapping her fingers, **(she) **is unable to talk and is reduced to moans, _you are pathetic Cora_, the older woman scolds herself.

"I bet you've never even been touched like this... have you, Cora? Does you husband know what you're craving? Does he even touch anymore? Do you even let him?" her words are spiralling into Cora's head. She knows their meaning, she wants to answer. She even opens her mouth to do so, the answer is there. But that's the exact moment the Huntress chooses to slip her hand under her blouse and cup her breast.

"A lady like you shouldn't enjoy this, should she? Letting a woman like me touch you like this..." she closes her fingers on her breast, feeling Cora's nipple hardening under her palm "Oh... but could it be? Are you liking this, Milady?" she smiles against her skin, the hand on her stomach moving to Cora's hip, digging her nails in the thick fabric of her black dress.

"Answer me!" orders the Huntress, squeezing Cora a little tighter.

"Yes!" the answer is out before she can think about it "Yes, I do, oh please don't stop" the Huntress can see a blush creeping on her prey's cheeks. This admission costs her, she can tell.

In one swift movement, the Huntress spins Cora around and claims her lips in a violent and deep kiss. Cora's hands finding their way to the Huntress's hair, closing her fingers into a fist, pulling on it in order to break the kiss and expose the delicate throat of her tormentor, desperate to gain back some control.

"You may have startled me, Huntress, but make no mistake, even without magic I could break you beautiful neck..." threatens Cora before ravishing said neck with kisses and nibbling.

"Yes" hisses the Huntress "but I'm sure you'd rather have me ravishing you, don't you Cora? you want me to rip off your dress and make you moan and scream and writhe... did he ever eat you out?" for one fleeting second, Cora looses her grip and the Huntress takes advantage of it, backing the older woman against the table nearby, pressing her body into Cora's.

"I want you to hold onto that table. You put your hands there and don't you dare move them, do you understand?" the Huntress says placing Cora's hands on the edge of the table

"Why?" Cora whispers as she leans down the Huntress's mouth, hoping to steal a kiss. But the wild woman draws back before she could taste her lips.

"I'm gonna rock your world, Cora Mills. And you're gonna beg for more" she says, dropping on her knees, lifting the heavy skirt of dress and then disappearing under it.

Then Cora's world is reduced to sensations. The feeling of soft fingers pulling on her underwear. The feeling of lips kissing the inside of her thighs. Nails grazing her buttocks. No one ever made her feel like this. She bites her lower lip, trying to suppress moans and failing inevitably. Her head thrown back, eyelids half-closed, lips parted, chest heaving, hands gripping the edge of the table, she is a glorious sight. If Henry were to walk in on her like that... if anyone were to walk in on her like that, they probably wouldn't recognize her. But then they wouldn't live long enough to tell about it...

When the Huntress's hands grabs her hips, Cora knows. She knows she's gonna scream. She knows she won't be able to keep quiet. She knows she has lost this power play. And she is happy about it. She can't help the loud groan coming out of her mouth when she feels a daring tongue licking her and teasing her. She almost comes when the Huntress bites softly on her clit before sucking on it. Her fingers are gripping the table so tight she is sure it's gonna fall apart. But her undoing is when the Huntress pushes two fingers roughly inside her. Her hips buck and her heart stops beating. Her vision goes white and then nothing.

She comes back to soft kisses on her neck and sweet words in her ear. She opens her eyes and stares in the bright ones looking back at her.

"You passed out, dear... Was I *that* good or has it just been too long since you've had some?" Cora wants to slap the smug smile off of her face but instead she grabs her leather jacket and pulls her into a searing kiss, tasting herself on the Huntress's lips.

"I could kill you, you know? I should kill you! No one ever dared speaking to me like you do..." Cora says, panting, almost adding _no one ever made me come like you did either_...

"Ah but if you do, who will make you pass out on the dinner table?" she winks at the older woman before drawing back.

"I must go now. And remember, I don't want to see another of your hunters in my forest..." she growls as she turns her heels and moves to the door.

"Will you come back?" the words are out before she can stop them. They seem needy in Cora's ears. The Huntress stops, turning her head but not her body

"Only if I have to..." she smiles to herself, knowing the message is perfectly clear. Cora watches her leave, she can swear the Huntress adds an extra sway for her on her way out. Feeling at peace for the first time in a very, very long time, Cora takes a deep breath before calling her hunters for a meeting.

"So from now on, you'll hunt there." she says sternly mentioning the forbidden woods on the map.

"But Milady, those are-" protests on of the hunters

"Yes. I know. I know very well." she says with a wicked smile.

That woman rocked her world once. And she'll be damned if she doesn't make it happen again.


End file.
